Mixing apparatus of this type is described for example in German Patent Specification No. C-21 10 047. In this known mixing apparatus a first vessel part which is provided with a base outlet also functions as a transport vessel. After the mixing of a material charge it can also be used to transport the finished charge for further use or for storage. A second vessel part is fixed on the horizontal pivot axis of a stationary mounting and is equipped so that it can be releasably connected by means of a clamping device to the peripheral edge of the first vessel part, which is open at the top, to form the actual mixing vessel. In order to be able to produce the connection between the first and the second vessel parts, after the transportable first vessel part has been brought into position below the stationary second vessel part, either the first vessel part is raised by a lifting device or the second vessel part is lowered by a corresponding device. This particular mixing apparatus is distinguished by a good mixing capacity.